The past catches up
by Metaverse
Summary: The old and new collide in this start to a new destiney.


The past catches up By Metaverse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor am I making any money from this. Please do not sue me.  
  
Luke made his way through the monument/museum that was once the Jedi Temple of the old Republic. At his side Jacen trailed along, sparing glances at the few relics that remained of the glory days of the Jedi. He and master Skywalker had originally been scheduled to meet with the council to discuss the creation of a new Jedi council, something he did not support. However a message from a Republic work crew made Luke cancel his appointment, and make his way here.  
  
As the two threaded their way through the reconstructed archives, Jacen took note of the work crew that was merely milling about. From what he'd caught of the message, someone, asking for a Jedi Master, had halted their progress. The crew had orders to knock down a wall to make room for another wing to the museum when this being had appeared.  
  
Jacen was sure that this person had to be a Jedi, though why he'd go through such means he didn't know.  
  
The two turned a corner and found the object of their search, a young, navy blue skinned Twi'lek male, who was currently meditating in front of a wall. His clothing seemed a little archaic, and yet he physically looked no older than Jacen.  
  
The foreman seemed relived at their arrival. "Thank goodness." He pointed to the youth whose eyes were now open as he regarded the two Jedi. "This is him. Wanted to speak with a Jedi Master. He's refused to move for over two hours. Hopefully you can talk some since into him Master Skywalker."  
  
At the name Skywalker the young boys eyes went wide, and he immediately scrambled to his feet. "Skywalker?" he asked. "Any relation to Anakin Skywalker?"  
  
Luke exchanged a look with Jacen before answering "Yes." He said hesitantly "He's my father."  
  
The youth, defiantly a Jedi considering the two light saber hilts at his side, Jacen thought, gave a low whistle. "I'll bet Yoda had fit over that one." He pulled himself from his musings as a thought occurred to him. "I thought he was killed? Master Ken obi said he fell to the Sith."  
  
'From a certain point of view, he did.' Luke thought. "Well, he wasn't quite as dead as everyone assumed."  
  
The small chuckle the youth gave was a tad surprising. "Well if anyone could come back from the dead, I guess it would be the chosen one. I assume he defeated the Sith lords?"  
  
'Chosen one?' Jacen thought.  
  
"Yes he did." Luke answered  
  
"And thus balance was brought to the force." He shook his head. "Guess the old prophecy was right."  
  
Jacen decided it was time to get some answers of their own. "I'm sorry but, who are you?"  
  
The other frowned a bit and looked between the two. "Well, Anakin didn't know, I guess, but surly at least one of the council members survived?"  
  
"Master Ken obi was killed in combat with a Sith, Yoda died later in his sleep."  
  
Luke watched in concern as the youth absorbed the news. The impact of which had him sitting down again. "Gone?" he said in a hallow voice. His head snapped up "What of Anakin?"  
  
"Died with the Sith Lord."  
  
The youth closed his eyes. "So we are the last." He said simply.  
  
After a few moments he shook himself from his depression. "Right well you wanted to know my name." He stood and extended a hand. "Jared Cencura, former Padawn to Jedi Knight Shard Hett." Luke took it and shook.  
  
A memory tugged at Jacen's mind, but it was Luke who recalled it first. "Wait, The records show that Jedi Knight Hett and his pupil Cencura, were leading the children to safety at an undisclosed location. They were all killed when a separatist strike team annihilated their ship and it's escort."  
  
Cencura's brain tails twitched slightly. "Then Master Windu was right." He admitted "At that time, the council feared that a dark lord of the Sith was engineering events, who that person was could not be determine but it was decided to hide all the kids. Figuring any mass transport would be expected and likely found, master Windu came up with a plan. Instead of moving the children, we'd store them in the one place they'd not expect. Here on Coruascant. The ship was a diversion and it appears to have worked."  
  
"Wait a second." Jacen began as realization dawned on him. "Are you telling me that the children.."  
  
A click resounded throughout the room as the 'wall' slid back and down. Luke looked quizzically at the youth, whose brain tails twitched in amusement "The locking mechanisms on the other side. Something a Jedi could get at but no one else. Come on in."  
  
The two followed the youth as he traversed through a short hallway that emptied out into a massive gallery.  
  
Luke Skywalker stared in awe at the sight before him, while Young Jacen glanced about dumb founded. Before them in rows, were cryo containers, each holding the cherubic face of a young child.  
  
Seeing their looks Jared smiled. "We managed to hide all 10 of the clans. That's 200 Jedi hopefuls ranging from age 4 to 8."  
  
The shock of the numbers knocked Luke from his stupor, and he stared at the young Padawan. Who responded by pointing to the back wall. "Plus, we managed to copy the archive and keep some of the more important holocrons." Luke's mind raced at this new development and what it meant. "All we have to do is thaw'em and were ready to go."  
  
He looked back and forth between the two. "So, where's our new home?"  
  
----  
  
Leia, her daughter Jaina and Mara Jade moved swiftly through main halls of a convention center that'd been rented out while transport was arranged. All ready the appearance of 200 Children from the old Jedi order was sending ripples throughout the republic. Some, mostly opponents of the Jedi, lamented this as a terrible occurrence and maintained that the children should be sent to suitable homes, away from Jedi influences. On the other hand, many hailed this as possible the greatest occurrence since the fall of the Emperor. A gift, nah, a blessing from the past they said.  
  
And amidst it all, just about every single Jedi who could, was making a beeline for Coruascant.  
  
As Leia pushed open the last door, she slowed. Her gaze sweeping the room that was nearly overflowing with children. "Their so young!"  
  
The thee women watched as over 200 children and various functionaries and dignitaries milled about the main convention chamber. Off to one side she saw her Husband, Han, with a face splitting grin as he watched Chewie, who had become the unofficial Jedi Jungle Jim for a group of the force sensitive kids. Chewie resolutely tolerated their horseplay. Though if you looked closely enough, you could tell he wasn't all that unhappy with the situation.  
  
Seeing his wife, he left his Wookiee friends to the kid's mercy, and made his way over to her. Slipping an arm around her waist, he leaned down to here ear. "Quite a sight, eh your worship?"  
  
Leia merely nodded.  
  
Mara spotted her husband currently in conversation with Borsk fey'lya and decided to lend him some aid in dealing with the Bothan. Jaina noticed her two brothers, currently standing next to a Twi'lek youth about their own age. "Jacen, Anakin!"  
  
The two, once noticing their family, excused themselves. Leia and the rest met them half way and exchanged greetings.  
  
"Well," Their mother began "How are things going here."  
  
Jacen sighed "The kids are adapting well, considering, though they're a bit of handful."  
  
"As poor Chewie can attest too." Anakin added  
  
"How much do they know about." Jaina began  
  
"Where's master Yoda?" A young freckle faced child asked the blue skinned Twi'lek  
  
Dead silence  
  
Jared favored the boy with a sad smile. "He's passed on."  
  
A somber mood descended upon the room as the children took in this surprising and saddening news. A few sniffles and tears broke out in various places.  
  
Jaina's heart went out to the kids, and she could tell that her Mother's and Mara's did as well. It was obvious that old Master Yoda had been an important person in their lives.  
  
"However," Jared began, as he kneeled down to eye level with the child. "As long as you remember him and what he taught you. He will be with you, always." The children seemed to take heart in this, and slowly went back to their practice and games.  
  
Jared approached the solo family. "Well spoken." Jacen said.  
  
"I take it Yoda was involved in their training?" Anakin asked.  
  
Jared nodded "Yeah, Yoda was the one to teach the younglings before they were assigned to another Jedi. You could say he taught us all." He sighed "He will be missed. They all will be missed."  
  
Anakin put a comforting hand on his shoulder as the youth grew solemn.  
  
----  
  
This is where I'll end this piece. This is actually a jumping off point for other writers. I may write some other stuff with this, but I encourage anyone else who wants, to explore the possibilities this situation presents. I'll likely take a more lighthearted approach but others are free to do as they wish. As long as they understand that for this fic, there is no one right story. They are all equal possible (Within reason of course.)  
  
For those who want to know  
  
Jared Cencura is a young Twi'lek Jedi. He is the oldest of those frozen and was chosen for this mission for a number of reasons. Partly because of his experience and knowledge of the Jedi archives and the holocrons, his experience with helping the Yoda train the younglings and he is proficient in combat as he's fought against the droid armies on a number of occasions. He is 15 standard years old, enjoys playing music on his lute, and is also a fairly good splicer, something that used to get him into trouble when he was younger.  
  
He knows of Anakin and even met him a few times, same with Ken obi and Padame. However they were not close enough to be called friends, though he respects all three of them. He doesn't yet know of Anakin's fall but would, in time, be able to forgive him.  
  
Jared: "My master once told me you could never hate someone, you could only hate what they do."  
  
Jared: "He killed the emperor, right. Then I forgive him, at least he came through for us in the end."  
  
He tends to be fairly serious but can loosen up in the right company. Right now he feels responsible for all 200 kids and until he is sure they will be all right, will remain in his mostly business mode. Though he cannot wait to put the burden on someone else better equipped to handle it and complete his own training.  
  
He wields two light sabers in combat; one is about the length of a short sword and is used for point defense while the other is normal length. However, he has rigged the short saber, with a second crystal to allow it to extend to a normal length. A nasty surprise that has caught many an opponent unwary.  
  
His Master was originally to be frozen with him and the others, but was killed in a strike on a refugee transport he'd been on covertly. The council feared that to divert anyone else to the cause would draw to much attention and so they were forced to entrust this burden to him alone.  
  
Yoda did not mention it; because he did not wish to burden Luke with something else before he faced his father and the Emperor, and in truth, felt that only now are things stable enough to provide the children with a fighting chance.  
  
You may contact me at alterneith@hotmail.com 


End file.
